Gamindustri Graveyard
The Gamindustri Graveyard is a place where the fallen and obsolete of Gamindustri drift to. This grim spot is also said to be the residence for goddesses who have forsaken their duties, to slumber and be forgotten by time. It serves as a dungeon, Arfoire's place of residence, the location of the Colosseum, and the headquarters of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime. It makes an appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and the remake Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION. Appearance The Gamindustri Graveyard is a dark landmass littered with defunct objects such as old pieces of gaming consoles and technology. The sky radiates a grim dark aura, paired with dark roaring thunderclouds and lightning. Yellow liquid flows through some places in the graveyard. Large pipes are scattered everywhere, sticking in and out of the ground, eventually branching in the middle. Filled with television screens, a noticeable lone tower stands out in the middle, where the large pipes branch off. Story Games Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 The Gamindustri Graveyard serves as Arfoire's landmass and the location of ASIC's headquarters. It makes its first appearance three years prior to Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2's set present. Purple Heart, Black Heart, White Heart, and Green Heart were battling CFW Magic. Due to the lack of Shares, Magic was able to best the CPUs and defeat them with ease. Nepgear and the CPUs were then bound in the graveyard in captivity for three years. Following the three years, IF and Compa are assigned by Histoire to rescue Nepgear and the CPUs in the Gamindustri Graveyard. Compa manages to free Nepgear with a Sharicite until it shatters due to lack of power. Because of the Sharicite's shattering and CFW Judge's opposition, IF and Compa escape the graveyard with Nepgear only. Nepgear and her companions later return in the Gamindustri Graveyard to rescue the CPUs. They defeat and destroy CFW Judge, letting them liberate the CPUs. Nepgear and her companions were called back after a sudden burst of activity in the Gamindustri Graveyard. At their arrival, they find CFW Magic, who is furthering her ambitions to reviving Arfoire. They fight her, but CFW Magic overcomes them. Before she can slaughter them, the CPUs arrive on time to fend her off. Arfoire eventually revives in the Gamindustri Graveyard. Nepgear and her companions defeat her, resulting in the demise of her current form. Through the path towards the True Ending, Arfoire gets revived again. Once again, Nepgear and her party defeat her. Along with Arfoire's complete demise, and the Gamindustri Graveyard collapses into the ocean. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION This location has the same role in the story as the original game, Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Anime & Manga Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin In Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin, Gamindustri Graveyard was a base for evildoers, likely referencing Arfoire, however after her defeat, it has become a popular sight seeing spot. Later in Chapter 21, Neptune, IF and Compa visit this place for a test of courage. IF scares Compa with a story and she runs off. Neptune arrives to scare Compa but she is not here. Seeing that Compa has run off, the two look for her. Compa runs off into the woods and gets lost, she finds 1st-Gen Compa who gives her directions and a camera to ward of ghosts. Compa is nearly tricked into running off a cliff looking for IF and Neptune, but 1st Gen Compa saves her. Compa is able to reunite with a worried Neptune and IF, and Neptune is able to scare her. Trivia *Similar to Celestia, the Gamindustri Graveyard is a unique area and only appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2. *As the name and description suggest, it is a place where makers representing many defunct video game companies reside. *Due to the overall nature, purpose and appearance of the landmass, Gamindustri Graveyard serves as the Hell of Gamindustri. Gallery Navigation Category:Locations Category:Gamindustri Locations Category:Hyper Dimension Locations Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Locations Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Locations